Precious Time
by Chocoevil14
Summary: haloha! ini fict pertamaku hihi lemun ya [CHAP 3 UPDATE!]
1. Salah Faham

Precious time

Hai aku author baru disini,dan berani beraninya publish cerita langsung edisi Yaoi,parah sekali,haha.

Summary : kepolosan yang ada di dalam diri air kini di manfaatkan oleh kakak kembarnya yaitu api, air yang di kenal dengan anak yang penurut dan tidak suka membantah kini mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuat kakaknya si api,entah gila atau tidak dia harus mengikuti nya,kalau ia tidak mengikuti nya pastilah kakak nya akan marah besar,dan air tidak pernah menginginkan kejadian itu,dan sesampailah pada suatu hari.. {ApiAir}

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy ©Animonsta Studios

Warning : YAOI!18+(maybe),LEMON, AU,OOC,Typo nyebar ,alur kecepetan atau yang lainnya

Yang tidak suka, tombol "berlawanan arah" tetap tersedia untuk anda.

Disini yang jadi Seme Api dan yang jadi Uke Air.

Maaf jelek soalnya baru kali ini mau ngeberaniin diri untuk buat fanfict be rated M ini,apa lagi Yaoi Hehe

Silahkan membaca harap anda suka^^

.

"Airrrr!"

"kumohon kemarilah sebentar!"Pekik seseorang yang berada di dalam bilik kamar mandi ini, suara ini sangat kerap di kenal oleh air karena yang memanggilnya itu ialah kakak kembarnya Sendiri API.

Dengan langkah terburu buru air pun langsung berlari mendekati asal suara tersebut,dan seketika ia sampai di sana,segera ia mengetuk pintu bilik kamar mandi itu.

"Iya kak,ada apa?"tanya air yang sekarang ini sedang berada di luar kamar mandi dan memandang datar pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup sangat rapat.

Tiada jawaban dari orang di dalam kamar mandi tersebut dan dengan Tanpa BABIBU Ada seseorang yang langsung menarik tangan air kedalam bilik kamar mandi tersebut dan hampir membuat air jantungan setengah mati dibuatnya

"Huh,Kenapa sih kak?"tanya air dengan wajah innocent nya dan seraya memegang dada bidang miliknya sendiri

Api pun mengerut kan dahinya,dan sesambil menatap air yang sedang ngos ngosan akibat ditarik oleh nya tadi.

"Kau ini seperti di tarik hantu saja,atur dulu pernafasan mu sana,aku tunggu disini" ucap api sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar mandi.

Air pun menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan lahan mata air pun melihat ke arah bawah kaki api dan naik naik dan bertemu lah di suatu titik yang membuat wajah air memerah.

"A-ah apa ini kak?" Ucap air yang sweatdrop setengah mati karena ada suatu benda yang air lihat di tubuh api.

"Kenapa air? Kenapa ekspresi wajah mu seperti itu? Aku kan cuma memanggil mu karena aku butuh batuanmu,itu saja" jawab api enteng seraya memperhatikan wajah adik nya yang kini sedang pucat pasi akibat melihat nya yang sekarang ini berdiri di depan nya dengan tanpa busana.

"Kau pucat?"tambah api sambil mendekati wajah air yang saat ini sedang sangat pucat dan sambil memperhatikan kedua bola mata aqua milik air.

"Mundur kak,,"Ucap air pelan dan sesambil menaikkan tangan nya .

Api pun mengangkat satu alisnya dan memandang air dengan tatapan aneh

"Kenapa kau panggil aku kesini? Kau belum memakai busana apa pun! Kau memalukan kak!" Pekik air sesambil berjalan mundur dan meraba raba engsel pintu kamar mandi

"dan Selama ini kau tidak pernah meminta bantuan tentang hal sekotor ini,"

Api pun mengerutkan dahinya sesambil menatap air yang mulai aneh tingkahnya

'Kotor maksud dia apa? Emang aku mau ngapain dia?' Batin api

"Aku keluar dulu kak" ucap air sambil menggerak kan tangan nya ke engsel pintu namun di hentikan api

"Kau mau keluar? Eh jangan,kumohon. Aku cuma meminta sesuatu itu saja ya?"Ucap api sambil memasang muka memohon nya itu,dan juga itu ala ala dia sendiri

Air pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai lantai yang basah akibat air yang berhamburan di lantai

"Aku tidak minta yang macam macam kok"ucap api sambil memegang bahu air yang masih di lapisi dengan jacket yang berwarna biru aqua.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"sambung api lagi sambil mengangkat dagu air dan lalu mendekat kan wajahnya dengan wajah air

"Err,,,,"

"kumohon sudah kak! oke Apa yang perlu aku bantu? jawab cepat,Aku ingin cepat tuntaskan permintaan pertolongan itu,dan segera pergi dari tempat ini"Ucap air dengan nada lirih dan menatap api dengan berkaca kaca

"eh, air kau kenapa? Kau terlihat takut kepadaku air? Kau pasti berfikiran yang macam macam kan?"tanya api sambil mendekatkan mata nya dan mata air

"Err,,"

"Ayolah air aku tidak segila itu,lagian Aku hanya meminta tolong untuk mencabut kaitan di bathub itu saja? Aku tidak sanggup mencabut nya karena tangan ku terlalu licin" ucap api sambil menunjuk kaitan yang masih tertancap di dalam bathub yang sudah penuh dengan air yang sudah meluber .

Mendengar ucapan dari kakaknya tadi air pun langsung terdiam sejenak dan lalu menutup wajah nya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Maaf kak,aku sudah berfikir yang aneh aneh tadinya,maaf ya? Maaf" Ucap air pelan.

"Sudah lah tidak apa,"ucap api sambil berjalan mendekati air

"Ayo bantu aku mencabut kaitan itu,sumpah keras banget" tambah api lagi seraya menarik kedua tangan air .

"I-iya kak"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan dan mendekati bathub yang sekarang ini di dalam nya sudah dipenuhi air yang menggenang

"Oke,air kamu tarik kaitan itu aku tarik kamu dari belakang ya?" Ucap api sambil berjalan mundur dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh sang adik.

Air pun mulai menarik jacket lengan panjang nya sampai ke siku dan memulai memasukkan tangan kanan nya ke dalam kaitan bathub tersebut.

Memang susah untuk menarik kaitan bathub ini sendirian pantas saja sang kakak memanggil nya kemari untuk menolongnya untuk menarik kaitan ini

"Apa perlu aku menarik mu dari belakang sini air?"ucap api tiba tiba dari belakang yang saat ini sedang memegang pinggang air

"Err,,,ya kurasa kak"ucap air pelan sesambil menarik kaitan yang menutupi lubang bathub tersebut.

"Baiklah,bersiaplah"ucap api sesambil memeluk tubuh air erat erat

"Em"

Air pun menarik kaitan tersebut dengan sekuat tenaganya,dan tidak lupa pula di belakangnya api membantu air menarik kaitan tersebut walau hanya dari belakang

"Sebentar lagi kurasa akan terlepas kak,kuaat lagi" perintah air kepada kakaknya dan langsung dituruti oleh kakaknya

"Oke"ucap api sesambil menarik tubuh air dengan sekuat tenaga nya dan kaitan itu pun terlepas dari bathub

Kaitan itu terlepas dengan secara tiba tiba dan spontan membuat air dan api yang menarik nya tadi langsung terpental ke belakang

Tetapi ini terpental nya sangat tidak biasa pada saat ini, AIR berada di atas pangkuan API yang sekarang ini sedang TIDAK MEMAKAI BUSANA.

perlahan lahan Air pun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang ia tindih pada saat ini , dengan wajah yang memerah dan rasa kalut pun menyerang dirinya secara tiba tiba saja

'Keras?'

'benda Apa itu? Kenapa ia berada di bawah celana ku?'batin air

Air pun memandang wajah api kemudian turun dan turun lagi dan baru lah sadar bahwa benda yang keras itu ia lah kepemilikan api,segera air berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut,dan tidak lupa kata maaf yang berulang kali ia tuturkan sebelum ia pergi.

'Maaf kak,maaf aku benar benar tidak sengaja,maaf' begitulah tutur ucapan air sebelum ia melarikan diri dari kamar mandi.

Sementara api,dia hanya menggaruk garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dan memandang aneh kepergian air.

Tidak lama kemudian api pun bangkit dan menarik handuk yang bergantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi,dan segera ia lilit kan handuk tersebut di pinggang nya(?) Dan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

.

TBC,maaf bagian ini belom ada lemon nya mungkin di part selanjutnya heheh xD maaf ceritanya berbelit belit + pendek gomenassai~~review ya? xDmakasih~~  
maaf garing ga nyambung krenyes :v


	2. Chapter 2

Sambungan tadi xD maaf ceritanya bertele tele.

happy reading!

'Maaf kak,maaf aku benar benar tidak sengaja,maaf'

-PRECIOUS TIME-

Baju yang basah milik air kini air lepaskan dan membiarkan nya tergeletak disudut kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar air.

"Fuh,kenapa aku tadi? Kenapa bisa bisa nya , bokong ku menyentuh kepemilikan kak api?"ucap air sambil menjambak jambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Ahh,sudah lah lupakan, aku harus mandi sekarang"ucap air sesambil menghidupkan air di keran shower dan langsung duduk di bawah permukaan lantai

Beberapa rintik air pun turun dari shower ,rintikan yang cukup deras dan membasahi tubuh mungil air yang sedang duduk di bawah lantai sesambil meringkuk.

"Aneh sekali hari ini,rasanya" ucap air sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil shampo di deretan pasta giginya ,yang lumayan tidak terlalu tinggi bila di jangkau oleh tangan .

Air pun menuangkan shampoo ke dalam telapak tangannya dan mulai menaruh nya di kepalanya dan mulai memijat mijat kepalanya

"Segar rasanya,kalau gini huh,,"ucap air pelan sesambil memijat mijat kepalanya lembut.

Setelah selesai memijat mijat kepalanya air pun segera berdiri dan menggapain shower yang tergantung di di tempatnya.

Namun nasib nya kali ini sial,pada saat dia ingin membasuh rambutnya,air di shower tersebut mati mendadak

"Eh mati? Kok bisa" ucap air sesambil membuka sebelah matanya kecil,dan mata yang satunya tertutup oleh banyak nya busa yang sedang berkumpul di kelopak matanya.

"Ah bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus keluar dengan ke adaan seperti ini?"

"GAK MUNGKIN LAH!"

"Mana handuk mana handuk!"ucap air sesambil meraba raba dinding pintu, dan akhirnya mendapatkan benda yang ia cari dan langsung mengelap busa yang berada di matanya dan melilitkan benda itu dipinggangnya.

Air pun berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamar mandi di luar,(em maksudnya bukan di luar rumah ya).

'TOK TOK TOK'Bunyi pintu yang air ketuk barusan

"Hei siapa yang ada di dalam,cepatlah!"Ucap air sesambil mengedor ngedor pintu kamar mandi tersebut

"Hei aku baru masuk! Lagian aku lagi pup ini,ha pergilah"sahut seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi dan air tau siapa yang berada di kamar mandi itu siapa,Itu kakak tertuanya yang ke DUA yaitu TAUFAN.

"Hah ya lah kak! Di ke 2 kamar mandi atas ada orang tidak?"Tanya air

"Ada! Disana ada kak gempa sama Halilintar, memang nya kau mau ngapain? Kamar mandi mu kenapa?"tanya taufan di dalam kamar mandi

"Aku mau basuh shampoo yang ada di kepala ku tetapi air nya tiba tiba mati!"Jelas air

"Sama seperti kamar mandi ku ,Kalau gitu pergi ke kamar api saja?"

"Hah Kak Api?"

"Iya"

'Huh? Kak api? Aku kan lagi ada masalah dengannya,yaudah lah bodo yang penting aku bisa basuh shampo ini'batin air dan langsung pergi ke kamar api

"Kak api? Apa kau ada di dalam?" Pekik air sesambil mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamar api yang tertutup dengan sangat rapat

"Ada, ya sebentar,,"

"Cepat kak!"

"Iya iya" ucap api seraya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"timpal api

"Aku mau numpang basuh rambut kak,air di kamar mandi ku mati, yah kumohon ya?"Ucap air sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi dan tidak peduli apa jawaban dari api, entah api memperbolehkan nya atau tidak.

'Apa air tadi bawa baju?'batin api

.

"Huh akhirnya,busa busa ini hilang juga" ucap air sesambil memperhatikan busa busa yang mengapung di lantai dan terseret oleh air

"hmm,,Eh tunggu,apa aku bawa baju kesini tadi?"ucap air tiba tiba sambil melihat dinding pintu kamar mandi,lebih tepatnya di tempat kaitan baju

"Hah? Tidak ada,bagaimana aku harus keluar? Harus pakai handuk lagi kah? Hahh! Memalukan!"ucap air sesambil menjambak jambak rambutnya.

"Air?" Panggil seseorang tiba tiba dari luar kamar mandi.

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak bawa baju kan? Pakai saja dulu baju ku,kau buka dulu pintu nya biar aku bisa kasih kamu baju aku" ucap api di balik pintu

"Oh em,baik lah kak" ucap air sesambil melangkah ke arah ambang pintu dan membuka nya kecil

"Nah,,,"ucap api seraya memberikan baju nya lewat pintu yang sedikit terbuka

"Terima kasih kak" ucap air cepat dan langsung mengambil baju yang di kasih kakaknya dan kembali menutup pintu nya dan lupa untuk mengunci nya kembali .

Air pun menatap datar benda yang ia pegang saat ini,benda pemberian api yaitu baju. Baju yang harus dia pake untuk saat ini.

"Baju kak api? Terlihat aneh lengannya terbuka,bagaimana cara memakai nya,kan ketiak keliatan kalau begini? Lagi pun aku ga ngerti cara makai nya"ucap air sembari duduk menyender di dinding pintu kamar mandi .

"dan Mau nutupin lubang di ketiak ini gimana?"

"ARGHHH!Aku ga mengerti-"

"Sungguh,"

"Apa aku harus minta di pakein sama kak api? Tapi itu kan malu"

"Oh ya,tanpa memakai baju ini pun aku bisa memakai baju ku sendiri , tapi untuk mengambilnya di kamar ku aku harus pake handuk dulu,untuk bisa keluar dari kamar kak api,," ucap air sambil melipat kedua tangan nya.

"Eh bentar tapi dimana handuk ku?"tanya air sambil celingak celinguk ke seluruh arah

"eh,,Hilang? Siapa yang ambil?" Ucap air sambil menatap setiap sisi ruangan kamar mandi

"Ah,hilang!"ucap air sambil berdiri dari duduknya tadi

"Bentar bentar,ini berat,apa ini? Jangan bilang kalo handuk ku dari tadi belom aku lepas lepas"ucap air sambil melirik ke arah benda yang sedang melingkar di pinggang nya.

"Aah kenapa bisa lupa lepas sih? Kan basah ! Masa aku keluar ga pake busana aku kan gak gila! Aaah! Haruskah aku minta pertolongan ke kak api?" Pekik air

*CKLEK*

"Huh?"

TBC maaf belom ada adegan nya :v mungkin di part selanjutnya xD tinggalkan review ya?


	3. LIME

Haii aku update lagi nih :v kek nya bagian ini belom ada juga lemon nya xD hihi :3 janji di next chap ini deh ya :v hehe. err ini ada Lime nya di chap ini :v hehe

happy reading'-'

*CKLEK*

"Huh?"

-Precious Time-

"Air ada yang bisa aku bantu?"ucap Api yang kini tiba tiba berada di belakang air.

"Err anu kak ga ada"

"Kamu ga faham cara pakai baju gini? Haha sini aku pakein"ucap Api sambil mengambil selembar celana yang dikasihnya tadi.

"Kemarilah" ucap Api sambil menarik tangan kanan air

"ah?tidak lah aku malu kak" tolak Air sambil membelakangi kakaknya

"Malu? Haha aku kakak mu Air -"

"Tapi Terserah deh , menurut ku lebih bagus kau malu dengan ku saja dari pada dengan yang lainnya"Ucap Api sambil membalikan tubuh Air

"M-maksudnya kak?"

"Maksud ku seperti ini,handuk yang kau bawa itu sudah basah kan?"tanya Api sambil mendekati tubuh Air.

Air pun menaikan satu alisnya  
"Iya kak,basah"

"Gak mungkin kan kau mau keluar ke kamar ku dengan handuk basah seperti itu? Lagian kau tidak ingin membuat kamar ku basah kan?"Tanya Api sambil mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Api

"Tentu tidak lah kak,kau bisa marah nanti kepadaku!" Ucap Air menggeleng kan kepalanya

"Dan lagian,kau tidak membawa baju mu kan? Apa kau mau keluar dari kamar ku tanpa busana? Dan mungkin saja Taufan,Halilintar,Gempa melihat ke adaan mu yang seperti itu?" Ucap Api menambah kan jarak kedekatan di antara wajah nya dengan Air

Air pun terdiam sejenak dan menatap kedua bola mata kakaknya yang berwarna jingga terang itu,yang sekarang ini tepat berada di depan matanya.

"em ,,Benar juga kau kak"ucap Air sambil menundukkan kepalanya,sehingga dahi Air dan Api bertemu.

"Lalu?"tanya Api sambil menaiki alisnya

.

.  
"Hmm?"

.

"Terserah kau saja mau bagaimana"ucap Air dengan nada pasrah nya dan langsung di sambut oleh senyuman manis Api.

"Oke baiklah,berdiri lah dengan benar ya"perintah Api

"Emm,,"

Air pun menegakkan posisi tubuh nya,dimulai dari kepalanya yang tertunduk menjadi tegap di depan kepala Api,sehingga tanpa sengaja pada saat Air menegapkan kepalanya tadi , bibir Air menyentuh bibir atas Api sedikit .

"Em? M-maaf kak,aku ga sengaja" ucap Air sambil berjalan mundur

Api pun terdiam sebentar dan sesambil memegang bibirnya yang tadi disentuh Air walau hanya sekilas,rasa bibir Air kenyal ketika di rasakan Api pada saat itu, dan entah mengapa Api seperti kerasukan setan,yang mengajak nya untuk berbuat gila kepada Air.

-LIME TIME-

"Tidak apa,"ucap Api cepat dan sesambil menarik tangan kanan Air dan menangkap kepala nya lalu mencium bibir Air pelan

Resmpon endapat perilakuan seperti itu dari Api,Air pun membulat kan kedua bola mata nya,karena saking sweatdropnya Air pun memukul pelan dada bidang milik Api.  
Namun tenaga Air tidak sekuat tenaga Api, jadi apapun yang Air lakukan untuk memberontak tidak ada gangguan untuk Api untuk mencium Air.

"Mpphhh,,,"Suara Air samar samar keluar walau saat ini sedang di bekap oleh bibir Api,suara itu seperti tanda minta untuk di hentikan.

Api pun melumat keras bibir bawah Air dan sedikit mengigit gigitnya kecil,untuk menambah sensasi di dalam perciuman mereka dan juga sebagai kode untuk Air ,bahwa Api menyuruh Air membuka mulutnya karena Api ingin mengajak nya bertarung lidah.

Karena geram,tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari Air,Api pun mengigit keras bibir bawah Air sehingga membuat bibir bawah Api pecah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"AW!" Ucap Air sesambil meringis kesakitan dikarenakan bibirnya di gigit sangat keras oleh Api.

Air pun menatap datar kepala kakak nya yang pada saat ini sedang melumat bibirnya keras dan terus terusan mengigit bibir bawahnya,

dan mungkin karena lelah atau kasihan Air pun membuka mulutnya kecil sebagai tanda memberikan jalan untuk lidah Api masuk ke dalam mulut nya.

Lidah Api pun bergerak lincah memasuki rongga mulut Air,dimulai dari menghitung barisan gigi gigi putih milik Air dan menjilat jilati langit langit mulut Air.

Sebaris saluran saliva pun kini mengalir di mulut mereka berdua entah saliva siapa yang keluar,Api tidak memperdulikannya yang penting dia tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini dengan perlahan Air pun mulai terhayut dengan ciuman ini,Air pun membalas pertarungan lidah nya dengan kakaknya, makin lama ciuman mereka pun makin panas dan sampai lah pertarungan lidah mereka di menangkan oleh Api.

"hhhhh,sudah kak sss udah"ucap Air disela sela ciuman panas nya antara Air dan Api,karena stock oksigen di dalam diri Air sudah agak menipis dibuat oleh Api.

Api pun mundur selangkah dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan Air karena dia tau nafas adik nya sedang tersenggal senggal sehingga tercipta lah seutas benang saliva yang masih terhubung di antara bibir mereka

"Kau buat apa tadi kak?"ucap Air sambil mengelap air liur yang membasahi bibirnya tadi dengan tangannya.

"Ah,,,,"

"Ituuuu,,,"

TBC, Maaf pendek hehe :3 besok bakalan panjang insya allah :v kalo sang Uc browser mini lagi berbaik hati xD, Review jangan lupa xD


End file.
